


Teenagers

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [47]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Eric act like teenagers; continuation from Adhesive.  Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

A knock on the door to the garage startled both of them, and Aaron groaned before reluctantly pushing himself up. It was late evening, and he knew there was a chance that Daryl would come back to work on the bike, but he had been hoping that the man would be distracted by other things, as he and Eric had become. They had been making out like teenagers, and listening to soft music. It had been progressing rather well; going from having Eric straddling his lap to having the redhead panting beneath him on the sofa. “Do I have to answer?”

“Yep,” Eric wasn’t letting go of his shirt though, “I did say he could come back. He must need something if he’s knocking. We’d better let him in before he walks in and sees this. It might break him.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “I think it would take more to break him. We’re not even undressed. I’ll go answer the door though, if you’ll let me go.” He sat up carefully as Eric let go, and took several deep breaths in the attempt to calm himself before getting up to cross to the door. Eric didn’t move far, and only his red hair was visible over the back of the sofa, so Daryl might not even notice him there.

Daryl didn’t even look into the house when the door was opened, staring at the bike while he asked a couple questions about their next trip. Aaron tried to be polite, but it was all stuff that could have waited until morning. They had just gotten back earlier in the afternoon, and wouldn’t be going out again for a few days. Enough time to rest and plan out the next route, to pack and prepare for what they hoped to find, and he wanted to spend it doing as many normal things around the house as he possibly could.

“Are you going to work on the bike tonight? I didn’t think there was much that was left to fix, since you’ve been riding it fine.” He glanced over his shoulder at the sofa and saw that Eric was sitting up and watching now.

“Just some clean-up so I don’t have to come by tomorrow. Rick wants me to go with Glenn and Tara on a run, but I wouldn’t need the bike for that.” Daryl shrugged, and looked at Aaron quickly before looking back to the bike again. “I’ll close the door when I finish, try to be quiet.” He smirked a little, and Eric laughed behind them, “So you can get back to whatever you were doing before.”

“Goodnight, Daryl.” Aaron flushed and closed the door as Daryl snickered and backed away. “I guess he noticed more than I thought he would. I shouldn’t be surprised since that was one of the reasons I asked him to be a recruiter.”

“True, and you shouldn’t be standing over there still when you could be over here again.” Eric gestured broadly over the sofa and then slid down to sprawl across the cushions again. Aaron didn’t waste time in crossing the room.

“I think I remember where we were.” He knelt on the sofa, leaning over Eric and nudging his legs further apart, “I think we were right here,” he slid a hand under Eric’s shirt, bracing himself with the other, “and here,” kissing the side of his throat.

“That feels right,” Eric’s voice went breathy as he pulled Aaron closer, and more firmly on top of himself.


End file.
